Gentle on my mind
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Su conexión era fuerte, ambos lo sabían, y eso era algo bueno...o tal vez no. Reylo. ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers del episodio VIII
1. Chapter 1

Su conexión era fuerte, Kylo lo sabía.

Aunque Snoke ya no estuviera, él y Rey aún fueron capaces de verse, eso debía significar algo…o tal vez no.

Le enfurecía recordar cómo le rogó a Rey para que se quedara, él jamás habría hecho eso con nadie, le molestaba y le dolía a partes iguales que ella hubiera decidido abandonarlo, y eso sólo hacía que se pusiera más furioso consigo mismo.

La mayor parte del tiempo podía conservar su semblante frío y calculador, después de todo él era ahora el supremo líder, no podía permitirse flaquear frente a su ejército, mucho menos frente al idiota de Hux; pero en momentos como aquel, cuando se suponía que tomara un descanso de todas sus funciones, su corazón y cabeza le jugaban malas pasadas.

Kylo se recostó en el lecho, de verdad se sentía agotado, se había despojado de todas sus ropas, cubriéndose con una bata negra para nada suave, al menos era holgada y le permitía moverse; trató de conciliar el sueño pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Rey comenzó a dibujarse en su mente: ella bajo el agua helada de una cascada, ojos cerrados, cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, completamente desnuda.

Tragó en seco ante aquella visión, ese deseo que luchaba por reprimir lo invadía por completo; Rey se retiró del agua, sus pies descalzos caminaron sobre el pasto fresco, se acercó a una roca donde estaban sus ropas, se cubrió con una ligera tela blanca que se pegó a su cuerpo húmedo, abrazando sus curvas y su belleza.

Se sentó en su lecho y abrió los ojos, esperando borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza, pero Rey estaba ahí, se volvió a mirarlo, Kylo sintió su aliento escaparse al ver aquellos ojos verde pardo, los labios de Rey se abrieron despacio para pronunciar:

\- ¿Ben?-


	2. Chapter 2

La conexión que tenía con Ben era fuerte, Rey lo sabía, y eso podía significar algo bueno…o no.

Aún podía recordar la batalla que tuvieron, como pelearon espalda con espalda, al menos hasta que Ben decidió que no se iría; recordaba la súplica en los ojos de Ben, sus palabras desesperadas, pero Rey no podía seguirlo, no si eso significaba abandonar a sus amigos y sus ideales.

Después de huir de la nave de la Primera Orden todo había sido demasiado rápido, Rey actuó guiándose por lo que sentía, sin detenerse a pensar en Ben, sólo quería salvar a sus amigos y largarse de ahí; pero aquel escape tuvo un costo, Luke ya no estaba, Ben se lo había arrebatado también.

La Resistencia redujo números drásticamente, pero Leia tenía razón, juntos podrían hacer una diferencia, y a Rey le había alegrado conocer a Poe y a Rose, se sentía feliz de estar rodeada de personas que compartían sus metas, la hacían sentir cómoda y ya no estaba sola.

Al estar huyendo de planeta en planeta no tenías mucho tiempo para detenerte a pensar, eso alegraba a Rey porque, aún con todo ese ajetreo, podía sentir la conexión con Ben llamarle desesperadamente, con una necesidad tan fuerte que dolía.

Pero incluso la Resistencia necesitaba tomar un descanso, por eso estaban en ese planeta tan hermoso, Rey quería tiempo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos, por eso fue por el bosque hasta encontrar una cascada en la que decidió refrescarse, así que deshizo su peinado, se quitó la ropa y se colocó debajo de la caída de agua.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, pero el recuerdo de Ben llegó sin permiso, pudo imaginarlo claramente: recostado en una cama, envuelto en una bata negra que contrastaba con su pálida piel, el cabello disperso sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados, tratando de abandonarse al sueño, se veía tan sereno así, no parecía un hombre capaz de asesinar a los que amaba.

Rey suspiró, debía olvidarse de Ben, debía olvidar esa pequeña chispa de luz que vio en sus ojos marrones; salió del agua y fue por su ropa, se cubrió con una tela blanca, tratando de entrar en calor, fue entonces que pudo sentirlo, su conexión con Ben no se había ido, al final aquella imagen no fue producto de su mente.

Volvió la vista y ahí estaba, sentado sobre su lecho, mirándola sorprendido; Rey contuvo el aliento cuando dijo:

\- ¿Ben?-

 **Hola!**

 **aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, este fic tendrá unos tres capítulos más.**

 **En mi perfil podrán encontrar mi face y cuenta en wattpad, por si les interesa.**

 **Feliz año!**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Rey- respondió, sin salir de su asombro.

La muchacha lo miró en silencio, no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse, tampoco mencionó nada sobre las ropas de Kylo.

Ben se levantó de la cama, provocando que su bata terminara de abrirse, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, Rey no le quitó la vista de encima, al contrario, avanzó hacia él, extendiendo su mano para que Ben la tomara.

\- Sigues aquí- dijo Rey, sonriendo.

\- Sí- respondió Kylo.

Tomó la mano de Rey, sintió su piel fría y húmeda, ella seguía sonriéndole, ¿cómo podía ser tan bonita?; Kylo escuchaba la cascada, olía la tierra mojada y el pasto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el suelo de acero bajo sus pies descalzos.

Atrajo a Rey para abrazarla, intentando infundirle un poco de calor, ella se dejó envolver por sus brazos y lo rodeó también con los propios.

\- Estás cálido- dijo Rey, levantando la mirada.

Kylo observó la profundidad de aquellos ojos verde pardo, acarició las mejillas tersas de Rey, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado; volvió a abrazarla, conduciéndola hasta el lecho donde se recostaron juntos.

Las manos de Ben recorrieron despacio el cuerpo de Rey, comenzando por su cuello, deslizándose hasta la clavícula, descendiendo hasta los menudos pechos que dibujó con extrema delicadeza, observando con satisfacción cómo ella se sonrojaba y aceleraba su respiración.

Las caricias continuaron por el vientre firme de Rey hasta la curva de su cintura, bajando hasta la cadera y los muslos firmes; entonces la mano de Ben se deslizó suavemente entre aquellos muslos, encontrando el sexo cálido de Rey, ella tembló un poco al sentir sus dedos pero no se quejó.

\- Debes ser delicado, ¿entiendes?- habló Rey, acariciando la mejilla de Ben.

Él nunca había estado una mujer, conocía los procesos, lo que debía hacer, pero jamás lo había hecho de verdad, le tranquilizó escuchar a Rey instruyéndolo.

Deslizó con cuidado dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, Rey suspiró bajito y se abrazó a él, besándole el cuello despacio.

\- Te quiero a ti- dijo Rey a su oído.

Estaban tumbados de costado, mirándose frente a frente, Rey acomodó una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Ben, tomando con una mano el miembro firme, guiándolo hacia su sexo.

\- Hazlo despacio- indicó la joven.

Ben obedeció, siendo recibido por un húmedo calor que le hizo temblar y respirar hondo, Rey le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, sonriéndole siempre.

\- ¿No te hago daño?- preguntó Ben, acariciando la menuda cintura de la mujer.

\- No tengas miedo, todo está bien- le contestó ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, fue apenas un roce, Rey lo miró, esperando una reacción de su parte que no tardó en llegar; los labios de Ben deseaban fundirse con los de la mujer a su lado, así que la besó una y otra vez, olvidándose por ese instante de la Primera orden, de la Resistencia y de cualquier cosa en la galaxia que los separaba.

No dejó de besarla y acariciarla, mientras se adentraba en ella una y otra vez, viendo su bonita cara sonrojarse, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su espalda y escuchándola gemir su nombre dulcemente; tomó el rostro de Rey entre sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, sintió el climax golpearle en oleadas y se abandonó al placer.

Cuando reaccionó, sintió a Rey acurrucarse contra su pecho, se había vuelto a cubrir con esta tela blanca, él la envolvió con su bata, tratando de mantenerla lo más cerca posible; aún escuchaba la cascada a lo lejos.

\- Te extrañé mucho, Ben- dijo Rey, besándolo en los labios.

\- Y yo a ti- admitió Kylo, sintiendo el sueño llegando – mucho-

\- Vamos a dormir- dijo Rey.

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?-

Rey le sonrió de nuevo.

\- Descansa, Ben-

 **Le cambié la clasificación, según yo no iba a poner escenas sexuales pero ya ven.**

 **saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando escuchó la voz de Ben se olvidó de su resolución de dejar atrás el pasado.

Deseaba sentir sus manos, sus labios, su sexo entrando en ella una y otra vez, lo quería todo de Ben, todo para ella y nadie más, y al diablo la Primera Orden, la Resistencia, la Fuerza y la maldita galaxia entera.

Y después, cuando todo terminó y se acurrucó junto a Ben, supo que aquello jamás sería posible, pero no tuvo el corazón para decirle a aquel hombre, que se le había entregado tan ciegamente, que no podría ser.

Se durmió abrazada a él, oculta en su pecho y la bata negra de él, quería hacerse pequeña y poder quedarse ahí para siempre.

\- ¿Rey?- le llamó una voz familiar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no estaba en la habitación de Ben, sintió frío, la tierra debajo de ella estaba húmeda.

\- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar la voz.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Rose, Finn y Poe; trató de ponerse de pie y los dos varones se voltearon, entonces recordó que estaba desnuda.

\- Lo siento- dijo Rey, cubriéndose el pecho.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió Finn, había sido él quien le había hablado antes – como no regresabas nos preocupamos…-

\- Necesitaba estar sola- respondió Rey – me bañé en la cascada y me dio sueño, no pensé que fuera a quedarme dormida de verdad-

\- Vístete o te enfermarás- le dijo Poe –nosotros te esperaremos por allá, ¿está bien?-

Rey asintió, los dos hombres se alejaron, Rose se quedó con ella.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó la muchacha – te ves un poco…cansada-

\- Gracias, sí- admitió Rey.

Rose la ayudó a ponerse de pie, se vistió tan rápido como pudo; sentía un pequeño dolor en las caderas y las piernas pero lo ignoró, no era ninguna virgen y sabía que esas molestias se irían en poco tiempo.

Cuando estuvo vestida, Rose se ofreció a arreglarle el peinado, no sin antes llamar a los muchachos para que se acercaran; se sentaron sobre el pasto mientras contemplaban la cascada.

\- Tienes lindo cabello- dijo Rose, acomodando los mechones de Rey – mi hermana también tenía un lindo cabello, me dejaba peinarla a veces-

\- Seguro fue bonito crecer con una hermana- dijo Rey – yo ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres-

\- No están solas, chicas- intervino Poe, sonriéndoles – nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes, ¿verdad, Finn?-

\- Por supuesto- respondió el moreno – pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos-

Rose sonrió dulcemente, besando la mejilla de Finn; Rey sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Debemos volver, nos iremos pronto- anunció Poe, poniéndose de pie.

El grupo caminó de vuelta hacia el Halcón Milenario, abandonarían el planeta rumbo a un sistema donde les esperaban más simpatizantes de la Resistencia, esperaban reorganizarse y después…bueno, Rey no lo sabía aún.

Partieron enseguida, no había motivos para quedarse en el planeta, Rey sentía que la nave era demasiado pequeña para sus tripulantes, fingió ir a revisar los circuitos del Halcón solo para poder estar sola.

El recuerdo de Ben la hizo temblar, lo había deseado tanto que no pensó en nada más que en él, en sus labios y en sus hermosos ojos cafés que parecían tan sinceros y a la vez tristes; cuando Ben y ella estaban juntos todo era distinto, parecía que nada importaba y que todo estaba tranquilo, estar con aquel hombre le daba paz, le hacía sentir que pertenecía a un lugar: a Ben, a sus brazos y a su pecho.

Sintió frío de pronto, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de pensar en cosas felices, pero sólo Ben aparecía en su mente, con su traje negro, con esa cicatriz surcándole el rostro, aunque no lo hacía menos atractivo, entonces sintió la mano sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos.

\- No estabas ahí cuando desperté- dijo Ben.

Se estremeció, Ben siempre estaba cálido, sintió las lágrimas derramársele por las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Rey?- preguntó Ben, tomando el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos.

\- Porque te amo- dijo Rey, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ben la apretó entre sus brazos, le limpió las lágrimas con besos, quería quedarse con ella para siempre.

\- Ven conmigo, Rey- pidió el hombre.

\- No puedo-

\- Quiero que estés a mi lado-

\- Ben, sabes que no puedo hacerlo-

\- Yo te amo, Rey-

Rey supo que era verdad, el amor era un poder más grande incluso que la Fuerza, pudo sentir ese amor quemarle el pecho y la mente, sus lágrimas no se detuvieron.

\- Todos los que conocí perdieron la esperanza en mí, todos menos tú- dijo Ben, besándola en los labios- perteneces a mi lado, Rey, lo sabes-

Eso también era verdad, porque estar alejada de Ben era demasiado doloroso, no quería pasar más días sin verlo ni más noches sin yacer con él, sin embargo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él.

\- Ven a buscarme tú- pidió Rey – sé que aún hay algo bueno en ti-

Ben volvió a acercarse, la rodeó por la cintura y le sonrió por primera vez, Rey sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo cuando Ben le dijo:

\- Lo único bueno en mí eres tú-

Y se desvaneció ante sus ojos, Rey sintió al momento la ausencia de sus brazos y de su calor, respiró hondo, las lágrimas pararon.

"Si un día hemos de estar juntos…", pensó Rey, "será para siempre, ya sea en la vida…o en la muerte".

 **Y aquí termina nuestro fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **un abrazo!**


End file.
